Unfolding Time
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a world where his father's alive and he's back to the genin days. Once enemies are ally's, and once ally's are enemies. How will Naruto survive in a world that doesn't need him? AU, Time Travel
1. Prologue: Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'**

 **Ah, new story. I'm anxious and scared for my exams so i wrote this to keep me calm. I most likely will be continuing it!**

 **Hopefully.**

* * *

Kurama was sweating nervously inside his kit's brain. For once he couldn't live up to his name of being stunningly wise, because right now the word 'wise' pertaining to him has done a complete 180. Flipped on its axis so to speak. The bright idea Naruto came up with – for once in his miserable life – was shredded. Time traveling to Naruto's gennin days to make sure nothing bad ever happens in the future was brilliant. Slightly stupid in certain ways because Kurama wasn't entirely convinced Naruto could pull off playing dumber than he already was, but Kurama couldn't disagree it was better than dying. So he went along with the plan. It was all going great, swimmingly in fact.

And then Kurama had to go and shit it all up.

He may or may not have gone a little overboard with the whole chakra jazz and created a wormhole that had sent not only his foxy self but Naruto along too. So now they're in the middle of who gives a crap and probably fucked to hell. Not only that but he was pretty sure that Naruto won't be too pleased that they were in another dimension.

So yes he was sweating, he was used to this kind of crap happening to Naruto. But to him? No, this was too much crazy. Pacing in his cage Kurama rubbed a paw over his eye before he felt an all too familiar chakra signature he hasn't felt in sixteen years.

" _Well shit in a box and call me a cat, he's alive._ "

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1: Polar Opposite

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'**

' _Time'_ = Kurama

'Time' = thoughts

"Time" = speaking openly

 _~o0o~_

Something felt horribly, _horribly_ wrong. And what frustrated Naruto the most was that he couldn't understand why. That was until he smelt the familiar scent of antiseptics and pristine sheets. Cracking his jaw with a yawn the blonde opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. They really needed to repaint the walls so it won't blind unsuspecting civilians. Opening them for the second time he blinked to get used to the light and examined his body.

A smile overtook his face. It worked. He was twelve! Whooping for joy Naruto jumped out of bed and did a victory dance.

' _Eh, sorry to ruin your good mood kit but we have a, ahem, unusual predicament on our hands…_ ' pausing in mid air kick Naruto felt dread.

Dear Gods why can't something good happen once in his life?

'What type predicament are we talking about fuzzball?'

 _'…The type that involves a different dimension…and, ahem…a certain very much alive Fourth Hokage._ ' Naruto felt his whole body turn cold and the world came crashing down as his legs buckled underneath him. The pain in his knees didn't even register.

"Say that again."

' _You're father's alive._ '

"You're lying." The blonde growled. "He's dead."

Kurama snorted in his mind. ' _Fine, see for yourself. He's coming down the hallway right now anyway_.' Blood turning to ice Naruto felt panic rise within him. Hyperventilating at the thought of being face to face with his alive father.

Right then Naruto decided to believe the demon-fox and bolted to the window of the hospital. Shoving it open and channeling his chakra to scale down the side of the hospital. ' _What in the nine tales are you doing kit!_ ' shouted Kurama making Naruto wince from the volume. ' _And here I thought you actually wanted to see your father. Not run away with your tail between your legs!_ ' Naruto scoffed at his furry friend and used the speed he was infamous for in the future to bolt from the hospital.

"I can't face him yet." He told the fox who grunted in response.

' _Kit I think it's best for you to blend in if you don't want your father finding you anytime soon._ ' Advised the fox and Naruto quickly used a henge, blending into the crowd immediately. Kurama said he was his father...but was he? Really? Sure they had the same blood but his father sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubbi.

"How exactly did we end up in a different dimension?" muttered Naruto pointedly, he could practically feel Kurama bang his head up against a wall in exasperation.

The fox grumbled. ' _I used too much of my chakra and somehow opened a wormhole. Don't ask how, it just happened. But to be fair this is entirely your fault_.' Naruto laughed in perplexed amazement, gaining some unwanted attention from civilians.

"Oh yeah, because I desperately wanted to go to another fucking dimension where my father's alive!" kicking a nearby trash can moodily, glaring at people who stared in befuddlement making them back off.

' _You were the one who kept on shouting at me to, and I quote, "DO THE FUCKING JUTSU ALREADY YOU FURBALL!"'_ the fox's voice rattling his brain making the blonde stumble over his footing and bumping into a civilian.

"Watch where you're going!" The man shouted over his shoulder.

"Sorry, sir." Naruto said apologetically then mentally smacked the demon over the head in annoyance.

The fox chuckled ' _All in all you were_ very _distracting._ ' He suddenly growled ' _And don't you dare blame this whole nuisance on me. It was equally our fault._ '

"Mainly you."

Kurama growled ' _Shut it Kit or I'll leave you alone out here._ ' Naruto gritted his teeth together and sighed.

"Fine…so what do we do now?"

The fox snorted ' _How the fuck should I know? This is a whole new level of crazy; I didn't even know I could travel through dimensions let alone time travel at the same time. I'm as clueless as you are; well, maybe not as much as you considering you're lack of intelligence-'_

" – Oh shut up hair-brain." Grumbling under his breath along with mixtures of curses. "Remember who made you turn over a new leaf."

' _Not my finest of moments but I see your point_.'

Naruto smirked maliciously, making it look twisted on the innocent civilian boy's face "Don't forget how you actually cried – "

' _\- I thought we agreed neither of us will ever speak of that again!'_ Suddenly the fox became silent as the two felt the presence of ANBU following them. ' _Looks like free time is over Kit_.'

Gnawing on his lower lip anxiously Naruto slipped into the shadows of an alley and created shadow clones making them depart in random directions. ' _That'll only delay them for five minutes._ ' Naruto didn't reply as he ran through the crowd, picking up pace when he spotted an ANBU leaping across the rooftops.

"Damn."

 _~o0o~_

Many people know the Fourth Hokage as a calm man. Ever since his wife died, sacrificing her life for their son, Naruto, he had dedicated his time to work and family. They barely ever saw him loosing his composure.

This wasn't one of those times.

A day ago his son of twelve years practically dropped dead during training. At first the Medic-nins thought it was chakra exhaustion, but when he didn't show any signs of waking up they ran more tests. When nothing came up it only made Minato that more worried.

His son was healthy, young and happy. It didn't make sense. Especially how Naruto had suddenly vanished from the hospital room!

Zooming through the village in a yellow flash Minato combed the village in search for his son. The ANBU doing the same, albeit in a slower fashion compared to their Hokage.

Finally he felt the familiar Chakra of his son and tripped over his footing as he saw millions of clones appear from an alley.

Minato almost chocked ' _How did he…_ ' shaking off the thoughts he turned to the ANBU near him and signaled to gather the others. Each going after the clones Minato jumped down to get his son.

 _~o0o~_

Turning a corner Naruto rammed head-first into a muscular body. Rebounding and landing on the ground Naruto rubbed his bum in pain and glared at the person above him.

"Hey... _oh._ " Kurama choked, ' _Oh shit_.' 'Agreed.'

His father was alive and staring at him. His father. The Fourth Hokage… _Alive_. Breathing and standing. Flesh and blood. If Naruto didn't already know he was in another dimension he would have screamed his bloody head off and kicked the man in the face.

"Naruto," Minato said softly "why did you run?"

Kurama snorted when I internally winced at the question.

"Er…" he really wished somebody could nock him out. A slightly hysterical giggle escaped his lips, his father was alive and he was twelve. What the fuck is his life anymore? Soon the giggling turned into full blown laughter. Minato frowned in concern and knelt down.

"Naruto are you okay?" Placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

' _Kit you sound a wee bit insane…_ ' that only made Naruto laugh harder causing him to clutch his sides in pain. ' _KIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ ' mentally slapping his landlord over the head with his tails. Gasping in pain Naruto ceased his laughter and panted for breath.

"Naruto…" Minato peered through his blonde bangs in worry when his son suddenly became quiet.

"I'm fine… _dad_." The word felt foreign on his tongue. The older blonde's frown deepened but he forced a fake smile. He'll talk to Kakashi about it later; maybe his older student has some insight to Naruto's strange – and slightly mad – behavior.

 _~o0o~_

Naruto sighed deeply as he stared at his bedroom. It was big, and when he means big he means it's bigger than his old apartment, it was also messy, and not orange. In fact nothing at all was orange. Everything was _red._ Naruto resisted the urge to gag at the red painted walls. ' _Looks like your other self prefers red._ ' 'Seems that way doesn't it?'

Walking further in he investigated his other self's stuff. And lo'behold there was no startling orange jumpsuit. Just regular clothes. Shorts, trousers, black shirts... ' _At least this Naruto has fashion sense_ '

"Shut up." The blonde growled and paused at spotting a picture of what looked to be his mother sitting on his desk. The picture was crinkled with age and lacked it's shiny glow. Gingerly picking it up he stared in a trance at the smiling red headed woman. "Kurama is this my mother?"

' _Yup, that woman sure was bitchy to me._ ' Naruto kicked the fox in the ass earning him a whimper and growl ' _Hey, rude_.' Snorting he put the picture back and sat on the edge of his bed. Marveling at how soft it was. His heart sank and felt anxiety pool in his stomach. 'Kurama I'm scared.' ' _What of Kit?_ ' 'What if they suspect I'm not… _their_ Naruto?' the fox snorted and comfortingly wrapped his tails around Naruto ' _If they try to hurt you I'll kill them._ ' '…That's not comforting. I don't want you to hurt anyone.' ' _hmf, I try to be helpful and you just start attacking me._ ' 'I was not!' ' _Deniiiaaal.'_

"Shut up you fuzz ball!" suddenly something from the corner of his eye got his attention. Turning his head Naruto picked up what seemed to be a calendar and chocked. ' _Kit what is…oh well this'll be interesting._ '

"Tomorrow…is the day we're assigned teams." Dropping the calendar from his numb fingers Naruto groaned. "What if I get put in a different team? I was supposed to go back in time to change the future but…what if everything's different here? What if…" 'what if Obito didn't give Kakashi the sharingan? What if Orochimaru is good? KURAMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'

' _My fault?!_ '

The argument started again.

 _~o0o~_

Naruto tapped his foot against the ground nervously as he sat at the kitchen table the next day. His untouched breakfast lying miserably on his plate. Opposite him Minato stared in concern, face morphing from worry to confusion then back to where it started.

"Everything okay Naruto?" getting no response he sighed and poked his son on the forehead making him jump in surprise. Blue violet eyes met his and for a second Minato felt his heart clench.

He has his mother's eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay? You seem a bit…" 'Jumpy, abnormal, quiet' "anxious." Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm just worried about what team I'll be in." Minato didn't believe it for a second but nodded.

 _~o0o~_

"Kakashi I have a mission for you." Minato said in his office, the silver haired man standing opposite him lazily. Kakashi peered over his prized Icha Icha with a single raised eyebrow. "As you know Naruto will be on your team." His old student nodded with a suffering sigh, Minato's lips twitched "Lately he's been acting kind of…odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes, he's been spacing out and hasn't been bugging me to train him. In fact he's been avoiding me ever since he got out of the hospital yesterday." His heard weighed heavily in his chest, the silent 'what did I do wrong?' wavered in the air. Kakashi shut his book with a 'snap' and nodded somberly.

"I'll keep an eye on him sensei." Minato smiled softly at his student.

"Thank you, Kakashi. Hopefully he'll tell you something since he see's you as an older brother." The younger man waved a dismissive hand.

"Maa, we aren't that close."

"So Naruto didn't try and move into your apartment when he was ten?" the blush barely showed under his mask but Minato spotted it. "And Naruto didn't plait your hair last week? He didn't try and kidnap Pakkun? He didn't ask you to read Icha Icha to him as a bedtime story? So he didn't – "

"I get the point sensei!" Kakashi gave him a glare when the hidden ANBU tried to cover their laughter. "But I'm not as close to Naruto like Obito is. You should ask him, that maniac loves Naruto." Minato hummed in thought.

"Yes, those two do like to collaborate on pranks. Tell him to keep an eye on him as well for me will you?" Kakashi nodded. "You are dismissed."

 _~o0o~_

The first hint of everything being the polar opposite in this village was the smiles he was receiving when walking to school. No glares or killing intent. Suddenly feeling very nauseous Naruto settled on walking to the Academy in the shadows. 'Is it just me or do you feel like an outsider?...Kurama?' ' _Shut up i'm sleeping._ ' Naruto snorted 'lazy ass.' ' _Oi!_ '

Arriving on Academy grounds the blonde walked to class and felt confused at spotting a group of girls giggling when he passed them. 'Huh, wonder what's so funny.' Looking through the rows Naruto grinned when he spotted a sleeping Nara sitting next to Chouji who was munching on some chips.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked Chouji, pointing next to Shikamaru. The boy's jaw dropped making the half-eaten chips fall out of his mouth. Quickly regaining his composure he nodded uncertainly. 'Weird.' "Thanks." sitting down he relaxed and rested his head against his hands.

"Why are you sitting with us?" Naruto blinked in surprise at Shikamaru who was speaking to him through narrowed eyes.

The blonde shrugged "Why wouldn't I?"

Shikamaru grimaced at him. "Because we're the dead lasts." Naruto tried not to frown 'so i'm not a dead last?'

"Just because I'm not a dead last doesn't mean I can't sit with you guys." the nara blinked and turned to Chouji.

"You're seeing this too right?"

"Yup."

Shikamaru groaned "Troublesome," he sighed "it's none of my business if you want to sit with us or not."

"Thanks." leaning on his hand Naruto wished Kurama was awake so he had some kind of comfort. Hopefully this world didn't have too many surprises.

"Hey, Naruto." the blonde looked to see Sasuke sitting at the desk in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, teme?" the Uchiha blinked in surprise and Chouji chocked on his food, Shikamaru just muttered a 'troublesome'. Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open revealing Ino and Sakura elbowing each other to get into the room. 'oh hell i remember this.' he eyed the desk Sasuke was sitting in and gripped his seat. Internally shuddering at the memory of accidentally kissing his best friend.

"I'm first!" the two girls exclaimed making everyone stare at them and sweat drop as they argued about who will sit next to Sasuke and...Naruto?

Suddenly Naruto felt mighty terrified at the prospect of being on the end of fangirls. 'This...this isn't happening. No way. Sasuke's supposed to be the only one who has fangirls. NOT ME!' seeing Sakura running towards him Naruto quickly used Kawarimi to replace himself with Shikamaru. Said Nara didn't notice a thing and stayed asleep.

"Out of the way Shikamaru!" exclaimed Sakura "I'm sitting next to Naruto."

"Oh no you don't forehead!" shouted Ino. "I arrived here first, so I'm gonna be the one who sits next to Naruto."

"Hey, I arrived here way earlier than you two, so I should be the one who sits next to him." said another student.

"Nobody's sitting next to Sasuke!" shouted another girl and the Uchiha paled dramatically. Sending Naruto an angered look for some reason. 'Jeeze, who pissed in his cheerios?' wondered Naruto and jumped when he heard all the girls fight one another to sit next to Sasuke who looked like he was pleading for death.

When Iruka arrived it was Ino and Sakura who was sitting on opposite ends of Sasuke. Both battered and bruised but grinning in bliss. Naruto felt his heart clog his throat at seeing his young happy sensei. Eyes not haunted with war.

"Alright class settle down!" the man shouted. "As of today you are all ninjas..."

 _~o0o~_

 **Just a simple 'I like it' is all I need folks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'**

 **Answer to if Naruto will merge with this dimension's Naruto: The answer is no, he has fully replaced this dimension's Naruto. There will be no merging.**

' _Time'_ = Kurama

'Time' = thoughts

"Time" = speaking openly

' _ **Cha!**_ ' = Inner Sakura.

 _~o0o~_

'This is it' Naruto decided, foot tapping the ground anxiously 'this is where I find out which team I'm in.' He leaned forward in his seat as Iruka went through the team list.

"Squad Seven," the blonde's heart lurched "Naruto Namikaze," His mind went blank 'Namikaze…?' "Sakura Haruno," the pinkette squealed and Naruto felt his blood run cold. 'Why me?'

"Cha! Take that Ino-pig!"

"Shut it billboard brow!"

"…and Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired boy sent Naruto a look saying 'we can suffer together'. For some reason that made Naruto feel a smidgen better. When the lunch bell rang the Uchiha leaped from the clutches of fangirls and ran out of the room quicker than Gai or Lee. Naruto sweat dropped when he found himself on the end of many eye-hearts. One of which was Hinata… 'no, not you too.'

"GET HIM!" screamed a fan and with a very girly ( _cough_ , manly) squeal the blonde leaped out of the window earning himself gaping looks. Iruka's jaw dropped as he watched his favorite student run down the side of the building, leaving a trail of dust in his wake 'Naruto…when did you become so talented?'

Shikamaru groaned and face-palmed the desk "Since when did Namikaze become so troublesome?"

 _~o0o~_

Naruto hid in a tree biting his nails anxiously, everything was so messed up. Hinata, his Hinata was a-a, he shuddered dramatically, _fangirl_. The adorable stuttering and loving gaze she always sent him was now morphed into some horrific obsession. He groaned and bashed his head against the tree trunk, 'I hate this world.'

"Sasuke, Naruto where are you?" blood running cold the blonde peered down and saw Sakura walking by looking for him and the teme. "Why did they go running off so fast?" 'Why do you sound so confused?' wondered Naruto in befuddlement with a grimace. 'Does she seriously not understand how terrifying those looks she gives us are?" after a second Naruto paled '...Dear Gods she doesn't does she?' pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 'Here I thought going back in time would be easy.' "Since we're in the same group and all I thought we could have lunch together and get to know one-another."

Guilt stabbed him in the gut at seeing Sakura's crestfallen expression. He sighed, 'Sakura if you weren't such a…fangirl," Naruto shifted uncomfortably, 'heh, it's hard to imagine that I'd have any fangirls. But yeah, if you weren't a fangirl I'd give anything in the world to have lunch with you.' Peering at the pinkette closely Naruto felt his heart sink 'Why do you feel so wrong?' a dark snort echoed his mind 'It's because we're in a different dimension dumbass. So obviously this Sakura is abnormal compared to the real one.' 'KURAMA YOU'RE AWAKE!' Naruto mentally cheered with a beaming grin 'Quiet you blonde banshee, I just woke up.'

"Hehe, sorry." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, wincing when Sakura's head snapped up to the noise. "Ah crud." Green eyes widened and she smiled like a predator. Every sense Naruto had screamed danger.

She pointed a dramatic finger at him with a victorious cry "FOUND YOU!"

Terror filled his entire being and he gulped 'I think I just found out why Sasuke hates fangirls so much.' Speak of the devil and he shall come, said Uchiha flashed besides him and looked straight into his eyes.

"Run."

Naruto chocked on a laugh 'Don't need to tell me twice, teme.' Pushing off from the branch Naruto zipped through the trees, Sasuke hot on his heels along with a pink haired Kunoichi yelling desperately at them to have lunch with her "as a team".

Kurama snorted at that ' _Yeah right, all she wants is to get close to Sasuke._ ' 'And me.' There was a moment of silence ' _No…_ ' the fox breathed in disturbing disbelief. 'It pains me to admit it but…I have fangirls.'

He growled when Kurama burst out into fits of manic giggles. 'Y-You _have f-fangirls?! OH THIS IS TOO MUCH!_ ' 'What's so funny furball?' Naruto growled then yelped when Sasuke jerked him to the side leading them on another path.

"Shh." The Uchiha said as they hid behind a bush. Kurama seemed to be stuck in laughter ' _It's_ you _! Why would you have fangirls?_ ' Naruto huffed but silently agreed.

He wasn't the brightest person in the world when he was young.

'Okay enough with the fangirls…how do we get back to our own dimension?' his fingers twitched when there was no response 'Kurama?...' the fox coughed awkwardly and he had a feeling the demon wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep ' _We, er, don't?_ '

"WHAT!" the blonde barked and Sasuke glared at him. 'T _he jutsu I performed is irreversible. We're stuck_.'

"Shut up!" he hissed then paled when the sound of an inhumane cry came from above us. Naruto smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Heh…oops?" Sasuke's eye twitched.

" _Naruto_ – GAH!" a sudden blur of pink tackled the Uchiha heir to the ground with a squeal. "NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Sasukeeee!" cried Sakura as the black haired boy kicked the girl off and bolted.

Leaving Naruto and Sakura behind.

 _Alone_.

Naruto gulped and felt the trickle of sweat fall on neck at seeing Sakura's hungry eyes. 'Curse you teme.' Kurama whacked him mentally over the head with his tales ' _What are you doing sitting here for? RUN!_ ' following the fox's advice the blonde ran. ' _I can't believe you used to have a crush on this girl_.' Tutted Kurama and Naruto scowled in embarrassment.

"Shut up."

 _~o0o~_

Sasuke scowled at his brother. 'Damn you Itachi, how I wish to cut that smug smirk off your face with a kunai.' He slapped Itachi's hands away.

"Stop pocking me!" Sasuke shoved a blush down at realizing how utterly childish he sounded. The scowl deepened when Itachi continued to look smug. 'Damn you.'

Itachi tutted and smiled "Now, now little brother. No need to throw a tantrum." The youngest spluttered indignantly.

"Itachi!" his anger dissipated when his older brother ruffled his hair fondly and gently nudged them to start walking towards the academy.

"I heard Naruto got discharged from the hospital yesterday," Itachi said and Sasuke felt worry pool in his stomach. It terrified him when his best friend collapsed for no reason, he was the first on the scene when it happened. They were casually talking when suddenly Naruto's sparkling eyes dulled and he collapsed. His body lying unnervingly still, for a horrifying second Sasuke thought he was dead. "Make sure to tell him I'm pleased he's better and to not push himself," the eldest snorted, "not that he'd listen, but one can hope."

Sasuke smirked, knowing all too well how Naruto loves to disobey orders "I will."

Taking a seat in the classroom Sasuke sat alone for a while, ignoring the girls stares with the ease of someone who was far too used to it. After what seemed to be a lifetime Naruto finally showed up.

His senses blared.

The blue eyes belonging to his best friend were cautious and scared. 'Why is Naruto scared?' Concern threatened to burst from Sasuke, making him twitch in his seat. How he wanted to wrap his best friend up in a hug and comfort him. But no, that's not how Uchiha's are, despite how close they are Sasuke knew he couldn't hug Naruto. He can't let people know of his weaknesses.

He watched as his best friend walked in, Sasuke moved to make room for him and almost chocked when Naruto walked right _past_ him. Not even making so much as a glance. 'What?...' Sasuke was deeply confused. 'What? Did Naruto just… _What_?'

"Is this seat taken?" the question caught not only Sasuke off, but Chouji as well who was gaping at the blonde. 'What is Naruto doing? He doesn't associate himself with dead lasts!' Sasuke glared at Chouji, daring him to allow his best friend to sit there. But apparently the boy was in too much of a shock to even notice his glare and nodded. "Thanks."

Sasuke gripped the table in anger at not knowing what was going on with Naruto. 'Why is he ignoring me?' gah, there was too many unanswered questions and it was making him mad.

"Why are you sitting with us?" asked Shikamaru and Sasuke silently thanked him. Naruto turned to him in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sasuke sweat dropped. Again he wondered what was up with his friend.

"Because we're dead lasts."

Naruto frowned "Just because I'm not a dead last doesn't mean I can't sit with you guys." Everyone blinked and Shikamaru turned to Chouji.

"You're seeing this too right?"

"Yup."

Shikamaru groaned "Troublesome," 'for the first time Shikamaru I couldn't agree with you more.' Sasuke mentally growled "it's none of my business if you want to sit with us or not." 'lazy bastard.' Snorte the Uchiha and finally had enough of silently brooding.

"Thanks." Chirped Naruto only fuming Sasuke's anger.

"Hey, Naruto." He said, gaining the attention of the blonde with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Yes, teme?" every word Sasuke was about to say clogged in his throat and he blinked in astonishment. 'Teme? Did-did Naruto just call me a _teme_?!' his knuckles turned white with the death grip he had on the table 'What is wrong with you today Naruto?' just about to lash out at the blonde he chocked when the doors banged open revealing two heaving fangirls. 'Oh dear Gods they've arrived.' He looked to himself and paled '…and nobody's sitting next to me.'

He felt doomed.

After what felt like an eternity of suffering the squeals of fangirls two battered girls sat next to him. Those two were none other than Sakura and Ino. 'How dare Naruto leave me at the hands of these two-two _idiots_!' how he wished the world would just suck him up and slap Naruto across the face.

When he found out he was in a team with the blonde and Sakura Sasuke just knew his life was taking a turn for the worst. His head slumped in defeat 'What god did I piss off?'

Dashing out the door when the lunch bell rang he took cover in the trees. Sitting on a branch he growled at himself and brooded. 'Damn you Naruto, you're my best friend and I love you but right now I want nothing more than to punch you in the face and tell me what I've done to piss you off.' His brooding stopped after minutes of silence when he heard the familiar voice of the fangirl leader. Sasuke scowled 'My day just keeps getting better and better.' He thought sarcastically and stayed silent, knowing that only dragging attention to himself would make his day worse.

Not that it already wasn't already bad, but he didn't want to push his luck. Unfortunately fate had other plans because Naruto, who happened to be in a tree near him, spoke. 'But to who?' Sasuke wondered in confusion, his question was put on a halt though when Sakura's head snapped painfully to Naruto.

"Ah, crud."

"FOUND YOU!"

Acting on instinct Sasuke leaped to defend his best friend and internally cursed when the blonde just sat there frozen. 'Again, what is up with you today?' normally Naruto would be running by now. Sensing that every instinct Naruto had wouldn't activate he grabbed his best friend and looked him pointedly in the eye. Feeling fear creep up in him when he sensed the pink haired girl leaping towards them.

"Run."

Apparently that reacted the instinct because Naruto practically flew into the forest and Sasuke didn't think twice as he followed after him. Although he was confused when he realized that his friend wasn't planning ahead to hide. He was just…running. Sasuke sweat dropped 'Surely he must understand that Sakura would never give up on a chase.' But he soon realized that Naruto didn't understand. Gritting his teeth together Sasuke grabbed Naruto and jerked him towards a bush to hide in. The blonde yelped.

"Shh!" he hissed at his friend and felt a nervous trickle of sweat roll down his neck. For what must be the millionth time today he wondered what was up with his friend.

'It must be the related to him collapsing.' Sasuke thought rationally and felt worried for his best friend's mental health. Feeling Sakura running in the opposite direction he sighed in relief.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke jerked at hearing Naruto's booming shout. 'That idiot just gave us away!'

"Shut up!" He hissed but felt dread when the pink Kunoichi leaped towards them with an inhuman cry. 'Oh shit.' Paling a bit at knowing what will happen next.

"Heh…oops?" Sasuke's eye twitched. 'Oops? That's all he has to say? _OOPS_?!'

" _Naruto_ – GAH!" suddenly a ball of Pink tackled him to the ground. 'Not fucking again!' kicking the girl off of him and bolting from the forest, mentally hoping Naruto will be able to fend off the manic girl.

 _~o0o~_

Awkward tension filled the air as team seven waited for their sensei. Albiet it was only between Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura was just staring at them both with drool leaking from her mouth. Naruto grimaced 'ugh, she's worse than the other Sakura.' Kurama harrumphed ' _Oh yeah_.'

Sakura was mentally cheering herself for being put on a team with not only Sasuke, but with Naruto as well. ' _ **CHA! Suck on that Ino-pig!**_ ' ' _Yeah!_ ' Sakura cried mentally ' _Now that I'll be spending countless hours with them, they can finally develop feelings for me!'_ she squealed and imagined being saved by Sasuke and Naruto on a mission.

 _~ Sakura cried out for help as she was being carried away by an Iwa nin. Sasuke and Naruto gasped dramatically._

" _Sakura, don't worry, we'll save you!" yelled Naruto as he threw a kunai, it hit the Iwa nin in the back and Sasuke flashed to Sakura. Catching her in his arms when the nin collapsed._

" _I got you." Reassured Sasuke._

" _Oh Sasuke." Sakura breathed dreamily and felt a hand run though her hair. Turning she saw it was Naruto, staring at her longingly. "Naruto I…" her voice trailed off when the blonde placed a finger against her lips._

" _Shh, all's okay Sakura. Don't say a thing, we're here for you." Sasuke nodded in agreement._

" _Always…" the two boys leaned in to kiss Sakura… ~_

Drool hit the table Sakura was sitting at as she stared at her two crushes.

Sasuke grimaced in disgust seeing drool leak out of Sakura's mouth. He shuddered; mildly disturbed by the way she was staring at him. He turned his attention to Naruto who was staring off into space, unusually quiet. It only strengthened his worries, 'What's bothering you? Why won't you tell me?'

Naruto growled and slammed his fist against the table "That's it I can't take the silence!" getting up from his seat Sasuke gaped while Sakura continued to drool. Grabbing the chalkboard eraser Naruto scraped the white chalk against it. Creating little white flakes on the floor.

"Hn, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke curiously, blinking twice from being broken out of his worried thoughts. Naruto didn't bother to answer as he shoved the chalkboard in-between the doorway so when Kakashi entered he'd be covered in chalk dust. He stepped back and grinned in pride but it faltered as he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him.

He gave a mental growl 'Why is it whenever I try to feel good something bad happens?' Kurama snorted ' _Don't ask me, I'm a demon_.' Just as he was about to retort a silver mop of gravity-defying hair poked through the door and the chalkboard eraser fell.

 _~o0o~_

Kakashi retched on a cough painfully 'Getting a team will be easy, Minato said' he gulped for air but all he got in return was more chalk dust making him choke 'It'll be fun, he said' he punched himself in the chest, feverishly coughing 'Naruto won't prank you, he said.' Kakashi sneezed 'What a load of crap.' Finally gaining his composure Kakashi glared at the bemused genin. His eye travelled to an innocent looking Naruto and he frowned behind his mask.

Something was deeply off. His eyes lacked the sparkle.

His heart lurched, Naruto's eyes _never_ lacked the sparkle. 'Minato sensei is right to worry.'

"My first impression of you guys is…" his voice hoarse from coughing on the chalk dust, "you're a bunch of idiots."

"HEY!" shouted the pink haired girl he recognized as Sakura, the dead last of the group. "Don't talk to Sasuke and Naruto like that!"

Kakashi didn't give her a reaction 'Hm, her file did say she was a fangirl.' He mentally sighed 'If she doesn't change her attitude soon she'll be the first to die on the field.'

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi told the team before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

 _~o0o~_

 **Just a simple 'I like it' is all I need! (:**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'**

' _Time'_ = Kurama

'Time' = thoughts

"Time" = speaking openly

' ** _Cha!_** ' = Inner Sakura.

 _~o0o~_

He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. In shock and worry; shock because Kakashi was younger and had a less _depressing_ air around him. Worry because his slightly narrowed eye was staring at Naruto in hidden suspicion. 'Why do I keep on getting those looks?' Kurama snorted ' _You aren't exactly being discrete Kit_.' Naruto mentally frowned 'Discrete?...' realization smacked him in the face with the form of nine tails 'Oh shit I forgot.' _'Of course you would_.'

The fox groaned in a long-suffering way. ' _I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you go and make yourself suspicious. Kit, let me lay it out for you so you can understand. This Naruto is twelve with a father, most likely has close relations with Kakashi since he was Minato's student._ ' Naruto nodded in understanding, 'And?...' _'…And what?_ ' 'THAT'S IT?! THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW?!' Kurama howled ' _Lord almighty keep it down you blonde banshee._ ' He mentally winced in apology ' _Yes, that's all I know, jeeze I only just woke up. Just try to…blend in._ '

Naruto gulped 'How can I blend in when I don't know what to blend _into_?' ' _How the fuck should I know?'_ the blonde sighed, 'Whatever happened to the wise old fox?' he winced at being smacked with nine tails. 'Sorry.'

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi ordered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura howled in anger.

"How dare he that-that gray haired _BASTARD_!" she cried and punched her desk making it splinter. Naruto blanched at the sight of the fuming pinkette. ' _Huh_ ,' huffed the fox, mildly impressed by her strength 'Looks like this Sakura still has one heck of a punch' said Naruto and Kurama hummed in agreement. "How dare he insult you." Staring longingly at Sasuke who was sweating nervously.

"Uh, Sakura he insulted you too." Naruto added hesitantly and flinched when her head snapped to him. Abruptly the blonde had an armful of pink. 'Well shit.'

"Oh Naruto you don't have to worry about little old me." Sakura cooed up at him, from the desk Sasuke sent his friend a sympathetic look.

'Better him than me.' The Uchiha thought and tiptoed to the door. Naruto caught his actions and fumed. 'Oh no you don't teme.'

"Oi, and where do you think you're going ' _my_ _Sasuke'_?" Naruto sneered, eyes glinting maliciously. The black haired boy froze.

'Naruto' Sasuke growled in his mind 'since when did you become so _sadistic_?!'

 _~o0o~_

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The soon-to-be Team Seven all sat on top of the Academy roof, Kakashi leaning casually against the edge in front of them with a bored expression in his eye. Naruto sat languidly next to the bored Uchiha on the steps, both of them ignoring how Sakura repeatedly glanced their way.

Kurama coughed nervously ' _Correct me if I'm wrong Kit, but from what I remember pinky wasn't this…obsessive_.' Naruto snorted 'She wasn't.' ' _Hopefully she'll get a wake up call within the next 24 hours, because judging by how she's acting right now. You'll never be able to pass the Bell Test._ ' the fox's words sent the blonde on edge.

He was right. _Shit_.

"Introduce ourselves…Well, what are we supposed to say?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side.

Kakashi shrugged "Things you like, things you don't like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies…" flapping a hand idly in the air as if he didn't really give ten fucks "Things like that."

Sakura sweatdropped 'He's supposed to be our almighty Jonin instructor?' she eyed him up 'Looks pretty shifty to me with that one eye and all.' ' _ **Cha! Looks like a Cyclops pervert to me! SHANNARO!**_ ' the thought of her sensei being a pervert made her blush furiously.

Sasuke mentally sighed 'This is the guy who Naruto wouldn't stop raving about when we were kids?' his eyes narrowed as he watched the man carefully 'He doesn't look so powerful…then again appearances can be deceiving. Wonder what he's hiding under that cloth.'

Naruto bit back a laugh, 'I missed you sensei.'

"You first." Insisted Sasuke, "I already know these two idiots well enough, a stark contrast compared to you."

The pinkette swooned, 'He knows me.'

"Alright," nodded Kakashi "I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate?" he posed in a thinking position "Hmm, I don't feel like telling you that." Sasuke twitched "Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it." 'how depressing.' Thought Sakura "As for my hobbies? …" he paused dramatically making them all lean forward subconsciously "I have lots of hobbies."

"How anticlimactic." Mumbled Naruto; biting his lip nervously when he noticed a twitch developing on Sasuke's eyebrow.

Said Uchiha was grinding his teeth together in irritation for the lack of information. "All you told us was your name."

"Yup, and now it's your turn." Kakashi gestured to Sakura "You, pinky tell us about yourself." Sakura fumed silently at being called pinky but perked up at been given attention.

She idly ran a finger through her pink locks "I'm Sakura Haruno, who- _what_ I like is, er…" green eyes traveled to the blonde and black haired boys. A pool of drool quickly worked it's way into Sakura's mouth.

All males sweatdropped.

"I mean the person I like is…" this time she turned her head to them in a more obvious manner. "Er…my hobby is" Another glance, this time with heart eyes "…er…my dream for the future is…" Naruto sighed painfully when she squealed like a cat being trodden on.

Kakashi internally face-palmed, 'Exactly like her profile, she's more interested in boys than being a ninja. People like her are always the first one's to die.'

Meanwhile Sasuke felt his blood temperature drop to below zero. 'Fan girls…I'd rather face a swarm of missing nin than be in the same team as her.'

"Riiiightio then." Drawled Kakashi, never giving off the effect of how disturbed he was at the girl's slightly unhealthy obsession "Mini-flash, introduce yourself." Naruto's eye twitched at the name before he cleared his throat. Mouth parted he paused for a second in horror.

'Oh hell what do I say?' the blonde mentally worried ' _Er…wing it?_ ' opted Kurama and Naruto scoffed 'Says the person who told me to not try and raise any suspicion.' The fox growled.

Tapping his finger anxiously on his thigh Naruto took a silent calming breath as he spoke "I'm Naruto Uz-Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage who's also known as the Yellow Flash. I like my precious people, ramen, and training. I hate traitors, snakes, orange swirly masks and anyone who hurts my precious people. My hobbies include training, sleeping, pranking…and my dream for the future is…" Naruto frowned in thought 'may as well be blunt about it' Kurama stiffened ' _No, Kit bad idea bad ide -_ "to live through puberty without being killed I guess." 'Lord knows how well that planned out last time.' Naruto scoffed then internally cursed at seeing the stunned stares being sent his way.

The silver haired Jonin tried not to go pale. But it was surprisingly hard considering he remembered not two days ago Naruto was bouncing around exclaiming how he'll surpass his father and become the next Hokage. Now not only was that dream crushed to smithereens, but was replaced with a bitter and depressing aspiration. Apart of him knew that it was logical in some twisted sense, and he's sure many young Chunins think that way. But for a twelve year old boy who's barely grasped the concept of death hoping to make it past eighteen? Well, it was unheard of. 'Just another tally on the list of what was wrong with Naruto. Well, looks like his Academy profile mean's shit to what I'm seeing.'

"Ducky, you're next." Sasuke frowned in confusion to Kakashi's abnormal nickname and twitched when Naruto snorted.

'Bastard.'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…" internally Naruto sighed 'Here come's the emo-talk' "I like tomatoes," '…eh?' "my aniki," '… _eeeh_? But Sasuke hate's that dude.' "and my best friend Naruto" 'EEEH?' Naruto's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "and training. I dislike sweets. And my dream is to surpass my brother and become an Anbu captain."

Kakashi mentally breathed a sigh of relief 'Thank the Gods you're profile is correct.'

'…Okay, what the ever-loving fuck just happened?' Naruto mentally screamed and Kurama was in too much of a shock to even answer intelligently ' _I think…I don't…The world sure love's fucking with us doesn't it?_ ' the fox grumbled.

"I'm so confused." The blonde whispered making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You like Itachi?" the Uchiha stared at him as if he had gone insane, huh, maybe he has. Hopefully. The option wasn't so far fetched right about now.

Sasuke scoffed "Of course I do, he's my brother." Of all the reactions Naruto was prepared for he wasn't prepared for that. 'Kurama what the fuck is going on?' ' _It appears this dimension is far more different hat we had previously assumed._ ' That much was obvious.

Kakashi's hands clapping together, bringing Naruto out of his internal misery. "Well, now that's out of the way we can move on. Tomorrow is our first mission." The genin's perked up.

"Oh, what sort of mission Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura in delight.

A malicious glint sparked in Kakashi's lone eye "It's a task that the four of us will do together." He paused for dramatic effect "…a survival exercise."

Sakura and Sasuke deflated 'We've already done these' they both thought, where Naruto paled slightly. 'Yeah, if you call having your ass raped and hanging from a tree a survival exercise.' The blonde thought rather bitterly.

"I thought we were supposed to have a _real_ mission," said Sakura "not more practice! We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here."

"This is not like you're previous training." Explained Kakashi cryptically.

"Hn, what kind is it then?" huffed Sasuke, suddenly freezing in uncertainty when Kakashi started chuckling. Sakura too seemed a bit fazed by their teacher's abnormal reaction.

Sakura hesitated before asking, "What's so funny?" Kakashi flashed them an eye crescent smile.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it..." He sang the end bit tauntingly before eyeing them down. The air became notably tense "Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here, only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make-it or break-it pass or fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." Kakashi smirked as he saw Sasuke become stiff with heated eyes, Sakura sweating slightly and Naruto…glaring? He had to do a double take. Was his hyperactive little duckling actually _glaring_ at him? '…Weird. Another tally on the list of abnormal behavior-wait…why does the glare look like it's not directed at me?'

For once in his life Kakashi was confused by a genin.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard the fox laughing inside his mind 'Fuzzy stop laughing I'm trying to act.' _'I LIKE THIS GUY'S SADISM!'_ of course he does.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"You're right." deadpanned Sasuke, eye convulsing from anger and betrayal. 'Itachi and Shisui didn't tell me about this!'

Suddenly everyone except Kakashi jolted in their spots at hearing a loud howl escape from Sakura "THAT'S FUCKED UP! THIS MOTHERFU-" she continued to curse to the heavens, making Sasuke blanch, breaking his normal stoic Uchiha mask. She even got an eye twitch out of Kakashi and made Kurama sweatdrop ' _This Sakura's quite….colourful in her language_.'

Kakashi felt his blood drain. 'Huh, the Academy teachers said nothing about her having such a wide vocabulary.'

"- Naruto and Sasuke trained hard to get here! You can't just take this away from them! What was all that graduation stuff for anyway if we have such a low chance of achieving Genin?!"

"Oh that?" asked Kakashi nonchalantly, acting as if he wasn't fazed by the girl's outburst. "That was just to select candidates who _might_ become genin. Or not." Putting pressure on the 'might' to taunt his students. It worked judging by Sasuke's now white knuckles and Sakura grinding her teeth together, but what confused him was how Naruto didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. 'Maybe Minato already told him.'

Sasuke growled in his throat "That's stupid."

The Jonin shrugged "Just how it is. _I_ decide whether you pass or fail. Be at training ground seven at five am. And bring your ninja gear."

Naruto mentally sighed 'Great, well this will be a piece of cake.' He thought sarcastically and winced when Kurama whacked him over the head with his tails ' _Can't believe I'm saying this but think positive! I don't exactly feel like being on the end of Ibiki or Anko if anybody becomes overly suspicious…_ ' the blonde shuddered in agreement.

Sakura shook in fear 'If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke and Naruto. This is a trial of _love_.'

Sasuke grinded his teeth 'Itachi you bastard, you didn't warn me about the possibility of being sent back to the Academy. I have to pass this test or Shisui won't let me live it down…' he spared a weary glance at Naruto 'Same goes for him. Who knows how many jokes he'd come up with to torture me.'

Their silver haired Jonin waved a lazy hand "That's it, you're dismissed." Before any of them got up he spoke again "Oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura had her jaw on the floor, Sasuke was glaring, and Naruto…well he just rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He scoffed and got up. ' _Kit you're forgetting something_.' Sang Kurama making the preteen pause. 'What am I forgetting?' ' _The chance of Sakura getting a wakeup call today is pretty fucking slim. So…_ ' Blue eyes widened 'Oh no, I'm not giving her the wakeup call.' ' _Who else then? Her parents?!_ ' the fox barked out a bitter laugh ' _They've done nothing but egg on her unhealthy obsession with you and Sasuke. If you ask me they're pretty shitty parents. You're the only one who can do it, just tell her you and Sasuke don't like her that way and crush her spirits._ ' Naruto paled 'But that'll make her hate me and want me dead' Kurama shrugged ' _Better hate than unhealthy love._ ' He couldn't argue with that. Taking a deep breath Naruto turned around and saw the other's getting up.

"Hey Sakura can I…" his voice trailed off as if he was going through puberty as the girl flashed in front of him. Over her shoulder Sasuke was giving him a look just screaming at him to run. "Er, ahem, Sakura you do know that Sasuke and I don't like you right?"

Her smile fell.

Kurama facepalmed. ' _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, KIT?!_ '

"I mean, heh," he tugged his shirt collar nervously and felt a trickle of sweat slide down his neck. "we see you more as a friend than anything else." The pinkette tilted her head to the side with a crestfallen expression, tears glistening her green eyes.

"Y-You mean," she hiccupped and Sasuke was waving his arms in the air frantically. Body expression shouting at Naruto to shut up. "You don't like m-me?"

"No no no no no Sakura!" Naruto cried "I see you as a friend and I just want you to know that as a friend I worry about your safety. And this unhealthy obsession with me and Sasuke will get you killed in a battle."

Her sobbing ceased and she stared at Naruto in awe. "You care about me?" she breathed and the blonde sweatdropped. 'That's what she got out of this?' "YOU CARE!" he dodged her hug and jumped over the ledge of the building, running down the side of the wall. Sakura watched him go dejectedly before turning her gaze to Sasuke.

"Fuck no."

 _~o0o~_

Minato was pacing. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Naruto. Was there even reason to worry over him? Pausing for a second Minato scoffed and slapped his forehead making the hidden Anbu in his office wince. 'Of course I should worry! He's distant, has the look of somebody whose gone through hell and barely survived, not to mention hE HASN'T SPOKEN TO SASUKE!' those two are like brother's in everything but blood. What's gotten into my little knucklehead?' suddenly his heart sunk 'I haven't heard him say dattebayo….' The word his wife used to say every single day in practically every sentence. The habit was passed onto Naruto, and in the past two days he hasn't heard him utter that word once. 'Kami...'

Suddenly a flash of silver entered through his window and Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Sensei."

Minato flicked Kakashi on the forehead making the Jonin narrow his eye "I told you to stop calling me that." Kakashi gave him a deadpan look before turning professional. "You're right about Naruto, he's acting odd. Odder than usual given that it's him." The Yondaime smirked at that before sobering up. "You're opinion?"

Kakashi almost sighed. "Nothings conclusive yet but after listening to his introduction something's changed him."

Minato's blood ran cold. "You're not suggesting…" 'The nine tails.' his old student's eye widened.

"Oh hell no not that!" Kakashi internally cursed and returned to his stoic self, amusing Minato slightly. "But I certainly know that something's changed him…He didn't call me nii-san, not once." Minato winced at hearing the heartbroken tone of his surrogate son. His own heart broke at hearing that. Whatever happened? Minato sighed painfully and rested his back against his desk. Closing his eyes the Yondaime took a deep breath. Maybe Naruto's been slowly changing overtime...Has he been that bad of a father to not notice the overwhelming shift in his own son?

"Dammit."

 _~o0o~_

Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on right now. His father? Yeah, his father….'damn it's weird having a dad'. Anyways, his father was currently holding a picnic basket and talking about spending some much needed "quality time" with his son. The sight looked comical. The most feared Shinobi in the village holding a picnic basket containing pink frosted muffins. Kurama snorted ' _Your dad's a weirdo_.'

"You're joking right?" Naruto deadpanned in a 'you kidding me?' gesture. Minato's smile slipped off, morphing into a sudden scowl.

"No." after a tense moment the Hokage sighed and ran a hand through his messy golden hair. "I just thought it would be good for both of us." Naruto raised an eyebrow, indicating his confusion. "You've…changed." Minato mentally snorted 'understatement of the century' "Maybe I'm only noticing it now since I've had my nose stuck in my paperwork for sometime but you're more withdrawn" 'another understatement' "and I think having a picnic and spending some quality time together will help re-build our bridges."

Naruto paled. 'Ah shit he's noticed.' A dark snort echoed his mind ' _You're not exactly the master of deception Kit._ '

"Yeah but, erm, I have a thing with…" 'Kurama help me out here!' ' _You have a thing with Hinata._ ' "Hinata."

Minato's eyes almost popped out of his skull. Choking on his saliva the Yondaime stared in utter disbelief. "Hinata…as in fangirl leader Hinata?…" both blondes went pale.

Naruto snorted and looked anywhere but the older man "No. Pfft, I meant Shikamaru." 'Fuzzball you bastard, why did you say Hinata?!' ' _Why did you trust me? I'm a bloody demon!_ '

The older blonde sweatdropped. 'Son you're bullshitting to the highest degree.' Maybe he should ask Obito to talk to him…No he's on a mission right now. And Naruto won't talk to Kakashi, judging by the silver haired man's report on today his son was also distant from him. Which was another red flag in Naruto's normal characteristics.

When Obito get's back from his mission hopefully he'll get the answers he's searching for.

Sighing, Minato nodded and dropped the basket. "Fine, but we're having dinner together." Naruto did a mock salute before running out of the house.

'Phew, you think he noticed anything suspicious?' the fox snorted, wondering how on earth any human being could be this oblivious.

 _~o0o~_

"RISE AND SHI– _Whoa_ , nice reflexes son." Minato exclaimed catching a kunai aimed for his head in-between his fingers. Feeling a stinging sensation the Yondaime narrowed his eyes at the kunai that looked coated in a thin layer of -

"Oh shit dad you did not just catch that!" shouted Naruto in worry, his sleep induced bran vanishing in a snap as he stared at his father in concern and fear. His words put Minato on edge. "Why?" Naruto jumped from his bed and ripped open his drawer containing needles and vials of clear liquid. "What's wrong Naruto?" Minato asked wearily, dropping the kunai and staring at his two fingers that started to swell slightly. His eyes widened in realization and he stared at his son who was filling up a needle in bemusement.

"Since when did you lace your kunai with poison!" his son gave him a deadpan glare in response as if saying 'shut up', Minato was about to retort when Naruto stabbed him in the neck with the needle. Yelping, Minato wondered briefly when his son became so...well he doesn't really know what to call it. It wasn't unusual for ninja's to lace their weapons in poison, but for a fresh genin to do so? Especially Naruto! Again, he wondered when he had changed so drastically.

"There," the young blonde sighed, flinging the empty syringe in the bin before giving his father a warning look "next time _dodge_ the flying weapons before you die of poisoning. Idiot." Gaping at his son Minato was about to lecture his son about the dangers of messing with poisons when he caught sight of the drawer the needle came from. Inside were stacks of needles, labeled poisons and antidotes. Obviously he knew what he was doing. 'What…? Last time I checked Naruto knew nothing on poisons.' His heart thudded painfully in his chest at remembering that was when he was five. 'When was the last time I actually spoke with Naruto?'

' _His last birthday.'_ Said a dark voice in his head, Minato felt his throat clog up in shame. 'Some father I am.'

"Uh, Dad?" head snapping up his eyes met Naruto's curious ones. He hummed in acknowledgement, not trusting his own voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to wake you up for Kakashi's test." Frowning, Naruto glanced at his clock and glared.

"It's four-thirty in the morning." He deadpanned.

Minato flashed his son a smirk. "I know, and your test is at five."

"Kakashi won't be there at until at least eight."

His father tutted and patted Naruto on the head teasingly "Now now, just because you know that doesn't make it fair for your teammates."

"Fine." Grumbling under his breath Naruto ushered his father out of the room as he got dressed and packed his ninja gear. 'Dammit, he knows about the poison.' Cursed Naruto in his mind ' _It's nothing too drastic, at least you didn't use the rasengan?_ ' 'Awe fuzzy, are you comforting me?' Naruto teased making Kurama growl aggressively making him apologize profoundly and hope nobody sensed the killing intent.


	5. Chapter 4: Bell Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWS AND SUPPORT!**

' _Time'_ = Kurama

'Time' = thoughts

"Time" = speaking openly

' ** _Cha!_** ' = Inner Sakura.

 _~o0o~_

'This…was unexpected.' Naruto thought incredulously as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. _'Ugh look away I can't stand the sight of a mini-flash_.' Groaned Kurama. Grumbling curses at the fox, Naruto washed his face and quickly got changed. Never in his life did Naruto ever think of growing his hair out to look like his fathers'. It only added to the perception of being identical. Pausing in the hallway Naruto bit his lip, he could feel the warm chakra of his father in the kitchen. 'Hey Kurama…are we stuck here?' ' _Unfortunately, but why is that a bad thing? Stop moping on about what you've lost and start focusing on what you've gained. Kit you've got a father!_ ' the blonde stood there in shock. Did…did Kurama just give him positive advice? 'Did you just – ' ' _Shut up.'_ He snorted in amusement.

Catching his breath Naruto mulled over what his friend had just said. 'So I should just…stay here? Like move in?' ' _Yeah, since there's no way back may as well start getting used to living here._ '

For the first time in two days Naruto felt lighter.

It lasted for about twenty minutes.

Trudging through the village a cold breeze swept through him. Hugging his black jacket closer Naruto shivered, mentally cursing Kakashi for putting him through this for the second time in his life…or _lives_. Finally reaching the training ground Naruto walked over to a tree and ran up it. Sitting on a branch he dropped down and rested his head against his backpack. Sighing deeply the blonde let himself fall asleep.

For ten seconds.

"NAAARUTOOOO- _AAAH!_ " Sakura howled in pain as a kunai streaked across her cheek, creating a light bloody gash. Blinking once, twice, Naruto came back to his senses and groaned.

"Not again. What's with people and shouting me awake today?" he said rhetorically and jumped down to the ground where Sakura was clutching her cheek staring at him with wide green eyes, not knowing whether to be in awe or fear. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'let a sleeping ninja lie'?" digging into his back-back Naruto pulled out an antidote in the form of a syringe. Identical to the one he gave Minato. Sakura instinctively took a step back from the pointy object.

"Wh-What are you- _AHH_!" she cut herself off with a scream as Naruto stabbed her in the neck. Throwing the empty needle into the bushes he patted her cheek before walking back up the tree.

Sakura was in a state of shock.

"What…that just…Naruto what just happened?" she squeaked in fear, too shocked to comprehend that he had just walked _up_ a tree.

Snorting, the blonde flipped his hoodie over his eyes, blocking the oncoming sun out. "You woke me up from my slumber and I reacted. The kunai I hit you with was covered in venom from one of the most lethal snakes in the world, if I hadn't given you the antidote in two minutes you would have been a vegetable. Dattebayo!" ' _Awe shit Kit I thought you stopped with that word_.' He mentally shrugged 'I felt like it.' ' _Well stop feeling like it, you remind me of your mother when you do that._ ' 'What's so wrong about my mother!' ' _She was a pain in the fucking ass that's what_.' "Fuck off!" below, Sakura jumped and whimpered, still in shock from a near death experience.

"I-I'm sor-rry." She sniffled and Naruto grimaced, 'This is so unlike my Sakura.' All anger from Kurama forgotten, now replaced by sadness. 'No stop thinking like that, she's my Sakura now.'

"I wasn't talking to you." Sighed Naruto. Hearing footsteps getting louder the blonde turned to see Sasuke walking over to them. He raised an eyebrow at seeing the shaking form of Sakura before giving Naruto a pointed look.

He sighed, "What did you do?"

Naruto squawked indignantly, "Whatever gave you the impression that I did something? Then again I am the prank master so I give you points for a great deduction." The Uchiha shook his head, not even bothering with his friend's abnormal behavior so early in the morning. But he silently thanked the Gods that Naruto wasn't as abnormal like yesterday. He was still peeved over the strange reaction he had to Itachi. 'Ugh, don't dwell on problems with him right now. I'm too tired.' Feeling his muscles start to shake from exhaustion, Sasuke sat down on the ground leaning up against the tree trunk his friend was currently sitting on.

Four hours passed by and everyone was sound asleep, and Kakashi found it quite adorable. He would have found it even more adorable if he weren't slightly concerned about the fresh crusted blood gash on Sakura's cheek. Choosing to not wake them up yet the Jonin looked to see where she would have gotten such an injury. His lone eye widened marginally at noticing a stray kunai a few feet from the sleeping pink-haired girl. Peering at it closely Kakashi blinked twice at seeing a glistening layer of dried fluid on it along with dots of blood, no doubt belonging to his new pink student.

If they pass the test that is…which he highly doubts considering the personality clashing.

Sometimes he thinks Minato does this deliberately to him.

Taking out a piece of cloth Kakashi wrapped it around the kunai and held it in his hand gingerly. He didn't really feel like getting poisoned today.

With a deep breath he yelled "YO!" as expected they all woke up. What he didn't expect was having to dodge a kunai to the genitals. He was barely able to hold in a surprised yelp let alone sense the attack. Kakashi didn't want to think about of what would have happened if he hadn't.

"Again with the yelling." Muttered Naruto as he jumped down from the tree. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." The blonde's polite greeting (aside from the attempted castration) was overrun by Sakura who leapt from the ground and pointed a dramatic finger at their Jonin instructor.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." Explained Kakashi with an eye crescent smile. Naruto rolled his eyes, 'If I had a knickle for every time he used that excuse I'd be richer than the Hokage.'

Sasuke scoffed at the obvious lie then winced at the volume of Sakura shouting, "LIES!"

"Maa, don't be so loud." said Kakashi, flapping a lazy hand "Naruto, I believe this is yours." He handed out the kunai and Naruto beamed.

"Ah, thanks Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde took the kunai and pocketed it; doing the same with the one he had recently thrown. All the while stealthily avoiding the poison.

"Right, everyone awake?" asked the Jonin and they nodded "Let's get started then." He placed an alarm clock on a tree stump "It's set for noon." Naruto suddenly felt very nostalgic at seeing a pair of bells hanging from Kakashi's fingers 'Talk about déjà vu…' "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is too it. If you can't get 'em by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts –" gesturing to the three posts to their right "and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." On cue Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled. Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow to a smirking Naruto.

"You never actually ordered us, only suggested." His teammate scowled while Kakashi mentally applauded his little duckling.

"Well spotted, you looked underneath the underneath."

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Talking about 'underneath the underneath', there's three of us but only two bells. Why is that?"

Their instructor flashed them an eye crescent smile "Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. _That one_ goes back to the academy." Sakura felt her stomach flop and she glanced over to the two boys. 'Only two of us pass?...But Sasuke and Naruto…No doubt they'll team up.' Sasuke smirked, already starting to plan how he and Naruto will take out the Jonin "Then again, all three of you can flunk out too."

"Hn." Sasuke huffed incredulously while the other two gave him a deadpan look.

"I'll take that as a _no_. You can use any weapons including shuriken, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." He informed them and Sakura blanched.

"But sensei you'll get hurt!"

Sasuke snorted "I doubt you could even touch him with your pinky Sakura, let alone actually hurt him." The girl sent him a hurtful look and lowered her head, eyes glistening with tears. Naruto felt his heart thump painfully at the expression and narrowed his eyes in a slight glare to Sasuke. 'Nice one _bastard_.'

Kakashi internally sighed at the scene, 'It'll take a miracle for them to succeed in this test.' "When I say 'start' you can begin... Get ready and… _start_!" As fast as a bullet all three jumped into the forest at different angles.

Naruto landed at the top of a tree and immediately masked his chakra. Peering down, the blonde quickly spotted Sasuke hiding in the trees near Kakashi. Zipping through the forest he landed softly and silently besides the Uchiha. Sasuke flinched in surprise and was barely able to muffle a yelp.

"Yo." Naruto greeted mischievously, totally oblivious to the scorching glare being sent his way. "I got a plan!" Sasuke blinked before smirking maliciously. "But it involves Sakura."

Total.

Utter.

Silence.

' _I think you broke him, Kit._ '

"This is one of your pranks right?" asked Sasuke, sounding not so amused but very hopeful. Naruto grimaced and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "No…I'm completely serious. It'll take all three of us to get the bells." 'I think.'

The Uchiha looked like he was about to barf at the proclamation of working with a stupid fangirl. 'I know Naruto's not been himself lately but this is just ridiculous. He's completely lost his mind!' "You're off your rocker, Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned, ignoring his friends' indignant squawk. "You must be to even _think_ for a _second_ that teaming up with a fangirl is a good idea."

"But –" Sasuke flicked the blonde on the forehead, shutting him up. "No, we're working together. Sakura would only mess it up by ogling us instead of working." Opening his mouth Naruto paused, '…She would.' "Besides, there's two bells Naruto. Unless you decide on using Sakura to get the bells then leave her behind, I won't consider it." Sighing deeply the blonde nodded in resignation. ' _Probably for the best, you suddenly teaming up with Sakura would raise suspicion._ ' Said Kurama. 'Yeah.' "What's this plan anyway?" asked a curious Sasuke, making Naruto grin.

"Okay, here is it…"

In the bushes behind Sakura, Kakashi sneezed making the girl turn around and scream.

 _~o0o~_

 _Sakura screamed; the noise rang in everyone's ears making them wince. For a second Iruka thought she was being attacked, but dismissed that thought after seeing what she was screaming about. He sweatdropped and internally sent his most dearest sympathies to his blonde student. Naruto, most moral person alive – despite his father – had decided to try and help the girl at throwing a kunai properly. In his effort to help her, he had grabbed her by the hands and showed her how to grip in a firm hold, yet keep it gentle._

 _Finally the scream had ended and Naruto was on the end of possessive glares. "Er, Sakura why did you scre – "_

" _Of course I'll go out with you!" the proclamation had everyone sweatdrop. Naruto's eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step back, his senses screaming danger._

" _What? I…_ what _? I never asked you out!"_

" _You did just then!"_

"… _Are you feeling okay?"_

 _~o0o~_

Naruto gasped, coming out of the sudden flashback. The blonde paled considerably and felt very confused, that wasn't _his_ memory. 'Kurama, you awake?' ' _Whatever just happened woke me up, I felt a disturbance in your chakra flow._ ' 'So that's why I'm feeling a bit lightheaded –' " _Shit!_ " A sharp pain in his stomach hit him full force. Hissing in pain Naruto doubled over, clutching himself and wishing for the pain to go away.

Sasuke's eyes widened in dilemma "Naruto?! What's wrong? What happened?"

The blonde gritted his teeth together 'Yeah fox what's happening?!' ' _This Naruto is…merging with you and ohh how fucked this is… His seal is a wee bit different to ours._ ' 'Oh well that's just grea –!' Hissing again as the pain increased like a hot knife to the gut Naruto's legs buckled underneath him making Sasuke yelp and grab his friend to stop him from falling to the ground.

"Naruo what's wrong?" asked a frantic Uchiha, he didn't know how to help. He felt powerless. The only thing Sasuke could do was keep his friend upright and rub comforting circles on his back 'If Sakura could see us now…Kami know what perverted thing she'd think – NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT CORRUPT FANGIRLS!'

Another sharp pain engulfed his senses making the light seem like the sun is a meter away and voices shrill. Against his will a whimper escaped his mouth. Like a muscle spasm he could feel the pain dissipating like a water balloon. Breathing a sigh of relief Naruto suddenly realized who was holding him up. With a yelp the blonde jumped back and wavered on his feet slightly.

"So…where were we? Ah yes, exploding tags."

Sasuke's mind felt tangled. "What was _THAT_?"

"What was what?" the Uchiha blinked before giving his best glare. "Fine…I ate bad shellfish last night and it came back to haunt me." There was a brief pause of awkward silence before Sasuke's eye twitched.

'Despicable.' "Fine, don't tell me. Like I give a damn anyway!" he huffed before going back to the plan. As he turned around Naruto's calm exterior shriveled into pieces. 'I'm merging with my other self?' ' _Unfortunately_.' 'But this self has a different seal right? Won't that mess us up?' the fox scoffed ' _Don't worry, I'll take care of that, you just work on not being suspicion than you already are. No doubt if what transpired right now happened in front of Kakashi or Minato you'd be hauled into T &I._' Naruto shuddered.

 _~o0o~_

Kakashi hummed in amusement at spotting his little blonde duckling hanging upside down from a tree branch by a piece of rope. 'So he fell for that simple trick, eh?' jumping down in front of Naruto he sent the blonde his signature eye smile "Nice weather we're having, neh?"

Naruto scoffed "Yeah, yeah, you caught me. Big whoop." Huffing at the end with a little pout.

"Maa, don't be so angry Naruto. You lasted longer than I thought; an hour is pretty good by my standards. Sakura wasn't so lucky though, oh and Naruto…" he stepped forwards so he was closer to the blonde "think before you use a Jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you. And also if the bait – "

"If the bait is obvious don't take it, yeah I know." There was a heartbeat of silence as Kakashi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Wouldn't you call this whole situation a bit… _obvious?_ For a…I don't know, a trap?" Kakashi frowned, 'When I entered this area I didn't see any traps…unless…' his lone eye widened at seeing Naruto pull out an explosive tag. 'This is suicide!' suddenly Naruto jabbed himself and turned into a cloud of smoke 'A Shadow clone!' seeing the explosive tag detonate he quickly used a Body Flicker to get away. Landing near the edge of the forest Kakashi flared his chakra to see where his little duckling was. 'He's masked his chakra…'

A sudden sound of rope snapping brought his attention away and he skillfully dodged an array of shuriken, kunai and explosive tags. Being extra careful with the kunai's, remembering how Naruto coats them in poison.

Landing softly Kakashi waited anxiously for the next move, when nothing came he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Abruptly Sasuke came at him from the side with a roundhouse kick to the face. Grabbing the boy's ankle he blocked a punch and threw him off. The Uchiha flipped and landed on his feet in a crouching position.

"Teaming up I see." Said the Jonin "Not surprised considering your friendsh- _GAH_!" out of nowhere a Naruto clone grabbed him from behind with a kunai at the neck. 'He caught me off guard! I didn't even sense him.'

"Do you always talk this much during a fight?"

"I do when I can't read my Icha Icha." Muttered Kakashi bitterly. Rolling his eyes Naruto gestured with a nod to Sasuke to get the bells. Before anyone could even blink Kakashi's body puffed replacing him with a log. Their eye's widened at noticing an exploding tag on it.

"Crap."

 _KABOOM!_

 _Poof!_

 _~o0o~_

1 Hour Later

Minato stamped another file, then another, and another…These were the days where he dearly regretted ever becoming Hokage. His annoyed mood was suddenly broken by a loud bang going off in the distance rocketing the room. Head snapping up the blonde rushed to the window and sweatdropped. 'That's near training ground seven…I knew putting Kakashi and Naruto together was a bad idea. They both like blowing things up... Why have the Gods forsaken me so?!'

"Hokage-sama!" cried a Anbu who jumped down from the ceiling. "What's your course of acti…on…?" his voice trailed off uneasily at seeing how Minato was pale and sweating slightly.

"It's just Naruto and Kakashi." The Anbu in his office sweatdropped and thought 'Its just Naruto and Kakashi? He say's it like it's a common occurrence…Kami help us.'

 _~o0o~_

The four sat amongst the ruined remains of training ground seven. Sakura gaped at the destruction from where she was tied to a log.

"You three did all this?..." she asked weakly, 'I was unconscious through all of this? – gah! These ropes are itchy!'

"Hn." Sasuke grunted but you could tell he was pleased despite not getting a bell. Abruptly his and Sakura's stomachs growled at noticing the two bento's in front of them, Kakashi flashed them a smug eye smile.

"Uh-oh, stomachs growling huh?" he taunted, Sasuke's eye twitched "That's too bad. Oh, by the way about this exercise…Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"What? I passed?" Sakura asked in puzzlement, "All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

Sasuke scoffed but smirked in happiness along with Naruto.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program." Said Kakashi with an air of indifference causing them to freeze. " _Permanently_."

"FUCKING WHAT?!" Shrieked Naruto, jumping to his feet waving a fist in the air. "Kakashi you bastard, what do you mean dropped from the program! Sasuke and I blew up half of the bloody training ground for Gods sake! No genin has ever done that." The Uchiha grunted in agreement.

"Yes you two did admirably, but lacked one important thing, you didn't think like ninja. All you two really did was just that, blow up a forest. At the start you cornered and manipulated me into a trap, but after that when the going got tough you started throwing at random."

"But-but-"

"I can't waste my time dealing with brats who would rather cause destruction rather than plan and remember why they want to become ninja in the first place." Abruptly Sasuke sped from his seat with a kunai aimed at Kakashi. Just like last time Kakashi had the Uchiha pinned down with his own weapon at the throat. There was a beat of silence before Sakura struggled against her bindings shrieking like a parrot.

"LET GO OF MY SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE SOME BUG!"

"Hey, come on Kakashi, be reasonable…" said Naruto, internally feeling queasy at seeing Sasuke so weak and vulnerable. ' _I like Kakashi, he steps on Uchihas_.' Sniggered Kurama.

Kakashi gave her a glare "You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I-I don't know what you mean…" stuttered the pinkette.

The Jonin sighed exasperatedly "I _mean_ you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"Teamwork." Naruto said making Sakura gasp and Sasuke look like he wanted to be sick at how basic it seemed.

"YES!" exclaimed Kakashi then blinked 'He said it without hesitation…did he know it all along?' "Exactly Naruto, teamwork is the key to success as a ninja. But it's too late now to right the wrongs of what you did on this test."

"But Naruto and I worked as a team!" spoke up Sasuke. The Jonin rolled his visible eye.

"We put you in a squad of _three_ for a reason Sasuke, yes you and Naruto worked as a team. But not once did you involve Sakura into your plans. If all three of you had come at me, you _might_ have been able to take the bells and pass." Sasuke groaned internally, wishing he had listened to Naruto in the first place. "Anyway, it's over."

"Wait, but what about the two bells? There's three of us, wouldn't that cause conflict?." asked Sakura.

"You cheeky bastard," grumbled Naruto, cutting off Kakashi "He purposefully pitted us against each other. He wanted to see if we could overcome the conflict it would create and chose staying as a team rather than leaving someone behind."

"A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork." Shrugged Kakashi, _"Sakura,"_ said girl flinched at the tone of authority "you were too busy obsessing over who you wanted to have as a teammate and not take notice of your surroundings. In a real battle an enemy could have easily snuck up behind you and slit your throat." She yelped in fear and blushed in embarrassment "Sasuke, Naruto, where do I even begin? The fact that you to purposely left Sakura out of your plans or that you didn't even give her the time of day to even consider her being an ally rather than a nuisance?

"You two thought she was so far beneath you that she was worthless to the plan. _Arrogance_. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Despite teaming up together, you two have to get used to working with people you don't want to, to complete a mission. Individual skills in a team are the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this! When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and _death_. For example…" Kakashi put pressure on the kunai at Sasuke's throat, drawing a drop of blood making the Uchiha freeze in shock. Sakura gasped and trembled in fear while Naruto glared, 'This didn't happen last time.' "Naruto, kill Sakura or Sasuke dies."

"WHAT!" screeched Sakura. "Th-That's not fair!"

"That's that happens on a mission." said Kakashi and released the kunai making everyone let go a breath of relief. "The enemy takes a hostage and you have to make an impossible choice, and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." He said and got off Sasuke, walking to the memorial stone. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village. This is a memorial stone for KIA ninjas. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." An air of despair swept through them all at Kakashi's somber tone. "…Alright I'm gonna give you one more chance." They all perked up "But I am gonna make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell.

"Eat lunch now to build up strength, _but_ Sakura doesn't get any." Sakura growled at Kakashi then blushed furiously when her stomach growled "That's her punishment for worrying over boys rather than the mission. Hopefully she won't make that same mistake on future missions if you all pass today. And if anyone tries to feed her, that person will immediately fail." Kakashi's eye darkened and he said in a dangerous voice " _I_ make the rules. _You_ follow them. Got it?"

"Got it." Sighed Naruto, lowering his head so nobody saw the smirk 'Damn, never thought Sakura would be the one who's tied to the post.'

"Good. I'll be back." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. After five minutes and Sakura's stomach growling Naruto handed the food over to her.

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?" she stuttered with wide eyes.

Sasuke nodded "Yeah Naruto, _what are you doing_?"

"Kakashi's gone, he won't see. Besides, I'm not hungry unlike you and you need your strength if we're gonna get the bells." After his little explanation Sakura had tears in her eyes, eerily resembling Gai's. Seeing Sasuke about to open his mouth the blonde gave him a meaningful look and the Uchiha suddenly understood.

"You're right Naruto. She would be weak and ineffective if you starve yourself. It'll jeopardize the mission."

"AWE GUYS!" cried the pink-haired girl in glee. "Thank you thank you thank yo-" the ground shook as a swirling cloud of dust engulfed the air making the trees lean back and Naruto loose his seating.

"YOU!" growled Kakashi as he appeared in the middle of the cloud. Eye furious and dark, Naruto trembled under his gaze. ' _Well shit on me…_ ' mumbled Kurama in awe. "You broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment." Suddenly the clear sky turned dark and cloudly. Thunder and lightning clashed making the ground and air thicken. Sakura looked like she had crapped her pants at the word 'punishment' "Any last words?"

Naruto raised a shaking hand.

"Yes?"

"We gave Sakura our lunch because we're a team, so really you should be happy NOR MURDEROUS!" Kakashi narrowed his eye at them, pleased when Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"Hehe, you three pass."

 _~o0o~_

 _Just a simple 'I like it' is all I need!_


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'.**

' _Time'_ = Kurama

'Time' = thoughts

"Time" = speaking openly

' _ **Cha!**_ ' = Inner Sakura.

 _~o0o~_

Naruto would have never thought the saying 'you never realize what you've got until it's gone' would be related to his whiskers.

"I actually miss them." He pouted in his mindscape, absently rubbing the spot where the scars used to be. Kurama just snorted at him, rolling onto his side with a big yawn. "Don't you ' _keh'_ me, fuzzball."

"I just would have thought not having whiskers would be a relief, since it caused you so much grief in your past life." Explained Kurama, casually picking at a fang. A dark cloud rose over Naruto's head. "Shut up." There was a pause of silence before the blonde sighed and dropped to the floor in a huff. "So we really can't go back?"

"Why are you still caught up in that?" asked Kurama curiously, hiding his concern for his sealer. "Aren't there more pressing issues to worry about?" Blue eyes once confused morphed into dawning horror. "…Ah Kit you really are stupid."

"ITACHI IS HERE!" Kurama sweated slightly, 'He only just remembered? This guy...' "Then-then what else is different?! The wave mission! What if Gato isn't even there?! WHAT IF…" he shuddered, "What if Gara is a _girl_?" This caused Kurama to nearly choke.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING?!"

 _~o0o~_

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose in pain, his son…Dear Kami the list titled 'Things That's Different With Naturo' have sky rocketed in the past day or so. Maybe he's obsessing…Okay so he's being more than obsessive but the pain in the back of his head telling him (more like shouting) something's disturbingly wrong won him over more than once. He's even pondered on bringing Jiraiya back to Konoha so he could use his underground network to find answers.

Taking a deep calming breath, the blonde focused on the rustling of leaves in the distance and cheerful voices below belonging to the village. He was standing on the roof of the tower, trying to unravel this case of his son. It was pointless, he knew it, more than once he's asked himself what was wrong. It's been getting him nowhere. Worrying is getting him nowhere. Action would. But alas, until Obito arrives he can't take action.

…Or can't he?

NO. Minato gripped the railing so hard he heard it creek. No he can't do anything suspicious. If he acts in anyway that would point Naruto in the direction that he's noticed something, who knows how he'd react. This is a basic fact on how to approach a suspect –

 _SNAP_!

His grip broke the railing and pierced the skin of his palms, but he didn't notice. Minato closed his eyes and counted to ten. What sort of father is he? Thinking his son as a _suspect_! Exhaling tiredly, the blonde suddenly felt ten years older. What would Kushina do? A sad smile ghosted his lips; she would have been an excellent mother. Probably punch him so hard over the head so hard he'd see stars and shout at him to let Naruto be. Maybe this is all in his head. Maybe this is puberty? Maybe Naruto being a Genin and soon facing all sorts of dangers is warping his view to make his little boy stay at home and be safe?

Minato smiled, "What a load of bull." Wishful thinking as always, he chuckled. Despairingly he knows Naruto's changed. Drastically? Yes. Suspiciously? No.

So why was he worrying? If only him saying he's a father would be enough. Sighing he let go of the railing and winced seeing the damage. As an experienced shinobi Mianto knew it wasn't enough to hinder his work. Feeling the blood run down his arm and stain his while robe, the blonde clucked his tongue. 'Troublesome.'

"Its a little early to be reminiscing Hokage-sama." A lazy voice said behind him.

Minato rolled his eyes fondly. "Not reminiscing, Shikaku, _worrying_."

"Ah. This about Naruto's recently strange behaviour?" Minato raised an eyebrow and turned around to stare at his friend. The Nara shrugged. "Shikamaru told me his attitude was troublesome."

'Typical.' Minato mentally snorted.

"If I may be so bold…" the blonde nodded, "have you checked his seal?"

"No." he sighed. "His personality hasn't changed _that_ drastically."

Shikaku snorted and scratched his cheek with a jaw-cracking yawn. "Well then why are you worrying? He's at that age, its called _puberty_ Minato. Even Shikamaru's changing, don't single Naruto out."

Minato scowled and turned so his back was towards his friend. "I know all about puberty, Shikaku. It's just…a feeling. Something's not right." There was a pause before Shikaku sighed.

"You know when a shinobi gets to a certain age their paranoia is registered well above average –"

"Are you calling me paranoid?" asks Minato, his head snapping around, eyes flashing in a warning.

The Nara doesn't even flinch. "Yes." He nodded. Again there was a pause, but this time the air was thick in tension.

Minato sighed and lowered his head, lines under his eyes somehow darker. "I apologize, Shikaku." His friend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Minato. I was also somewhat out of line, but I'm warning you not only as a shinobi but as a friend. Don't dig too deep a hole into your worries. I don't want to see our beloved Hokage loose himself to paranoia because his son was going through puberty." He says with a slight teasing smirk. Chuckling, Minato pats Shikaku's hand and nods before grimacing. Looking down Shikaku let out a wince at seeing blood coating the top of his hand. Raising it up for inspection he sent a deadpan look to the now expressionless Yondaime.

"…"

"Don't ask."

 _~o0o~_

A tired yawn echoed training ground seven. "Why are we here?" Pouted Sakura as she rested her back against Naruto's, seemingly too tired to care she was being intimate with her long time crush. "It's not like Kakashi-sensei will even turn up this early, going by what happened last time."

Sasuke shrugged from where he was standing while Naruto began to nod off. The Uchiha nudged him with his foot making the blonde jump awake, throwing a kunai in the process. Sasuke leaped back and scowled, "Is this going to become a habit with you?"

Naruto smirked as for an answer.

"Tch."

Five minutes later was passed in deafening silence. Naruto couldn't stop fidgeting in boredom. ' _Kit stop that you're giving me a headache._ ' "Bah!" the blonde finally cracked and jumped up making Sakura fall to the floor, limbs splattered aimlessly. "Er…Naruto?" mumbled Sasuke hesitantly. Watching his long time friend pace madly.

"Enough is enough!" he cried and shook a fist in the air. "I'm gonna hunt that scarecrow bastard down and drag him back myself." Said Naruto as he began to stretch in preparation. Sakura and Sasuke shared a look before stretching themselves. "Guys?"

Sasuke huffed, "We're coming too." The pinkette cried in agreement. "Yeah! And when I get my hands on him he's gonna wish he'd been early. Perverted sensei." She grumbled in disgruntlement. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

Just then, for a fragment of a second he could see the future Sakura.

"Alright then." Nodding in consent before marching off in the distance to the memorial stone. Behind him Sasuke pocketed his hands and followed, an eager almost bouncing Sakura besides him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" asked Sasuke.

"The memorial stone." He replied. Sakura tilted her head.

"Why would he be there?"

Naruto sighed, "Because all of his friends are on that stone."

Nobody said a word.

 _~o0o~_

 **Sigh, I'm sorry for not updating in forever. No excuses except nada motivation. And I also apologize for this being so short.**


End file.
